Pierrot
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Tranquila, solo me hago el tonto por verte sonreir y eso es porque de un circo provengo yo, solo soy un pobre pierrot.


Pierrot

**POV Ginga**

Hola, mi nombre es Ginga Hagane tengo 15 años de edad, trabajo en un pequeño circo como un payaso, desde que perdí a mis padres en un accidente… Resumiendo todo soy huérfano, pero la verdad este circo es mi verdadera familia. Siempre uso una mascara de payaso en mis actuaciones porque…. Soy muy sensible y no me gusta que me vean llorar aunque ocurra casi todo el tiempo. Se podría decir que soy un payaso y un blaider o un chico llorón, bromista y mentiroso. Todos mis amigos siempre se preocupan por mi y mis trucos respecto a ese tema pero yo siempre les miento porque no me gusta que sufran, para mi lo mas importante son las risas y la alegría de las personas por eso me gusta hacerlos sonreír, sus risas curan mis heridas y de verdad vale la pena.

Hoy era un día soleado y todos se preparaban para el espectáculo y yo estaba practicando unos de mis trucos y ese era mantener el equilibrio en la gran pelota

"¿aun no lo logras?"- pregunto tsubassa, mi amigo y maestro de ceremonias

"pues exactamente…. No"- dije intentando avanzar- "tengo que aprender esto sin cae"- fui incapaz de terminar porque caí de la pelota…. Otra vez

"sigue intentando y lo lograras algún día"- dijo Tsubassa ayudándome a levantarme, luego en ese momento el espectáculo empezó y salió Kyoya el domador de leones

"vaya, hay muchas personas"- dijo Kenta uno de los trapecistas mientras Kyoya salía

"bueno, es mi turno"- dije saliendo mientras los demás me desearon suerte

Salí al escenario como siempre y era verdad hoy había mucha gente así que me prepare

"ahora nuestro payaso mas talentoso ¡pierrot!"- dijo Tsubassa presentándome como siempre con mucho entusiasmo

Salí en un monociclo haciendo malabares con seis pelotas, cuando termine con dos en cada mano las ultimas cayeron golpeándome en la cabeza y provocando que me cayera del monociclo, me dolió mucho pero solo me queje en silencio y voltee a ver al publico quien solo rio por lo sucedido, cuando alce la mirada pude ver a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules que me sonreía, sentí algo raro en mi pero se sentía bien.

Me acerque a ella y le di unas flores color rosa que saque de mi sombrero, ella me sonrió mas lo cual admire porque su risa era hermosa y me hacia sonreír sinceramente detrás de esta mascara.

Después del espectáculo todos estaban descansando pero yo salí de la carpa un momento sin quitarme de la mente la sonrisa de aquella joven.

"hola"- dijo una voz femenina por detrás de mi, al voltearme pude ver que era esa chica de la sonrisa hermosa

"hola…. ¿se le ofrece algo?"- pregunte algo nervioso

"no, solo quería decirte que me gusto mucho tu actuación…. Pierrot ¿verdad?"- pregunto ella algo sonrojada

"no, así es como me dicen, mi nombre es Ginga Hagane"- dije con una risa nerviosa

"Ginga"- repitió mi nombre sonriendo- "mi nombre es Madoka Amano"- se presento ella

"que hermoso nombre"- le dije sintiendo algo de calor en las mejillas

"gracias"- me agradeció-"oye…. Con lo que hiciste con los malabares ¿te dolió que cayeran en tu cabeza?"- pregunto algo preocupada

"¿dolerme?... no claro que no me molesta"- mentí pero cuando lo hice ella se puso triste

"mientes"- murmuro Madoka triste- "bueno nos vemos mañana, adiós Ginga"- se despidió ella dándome un beso en la mejilla a través de la mascara

"a-adiós"- dije completamente rojo

Al día siguiente me fui al parque a entrenar con mi bey Pegasus, claro que también iba a entrenar con la pelota pero prefería divertirme con mi bey un rato para relajarme. Estaba practicando mi puntería cuando de repente escuche que alguien sollozaba y no dude a ir a ver quien era. Después encontré a Madoka sentada en un árbol abrazando sus piernas y llorando.

"Madoka"- le llame y después torno sus ojos llorosos y cristalinos a mi

"Ginga, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto dejando de llorar

"a mi me gusta venir aquí pero no me gusta ver llorar a nadie y menos a una hermosa señorita como tu"- le dije con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo no quieres que llore si he perdido a mi madre?"- me pregunto algo molesta- "tu no entiendes lo que es perder a alguien tan preciado"- me dijo llena de tristeza

"si lo entiendo"- dije mientras ella solo me miro confundida- "perdí a toda mi familia"- le confesé

"l-lo lamento mucho, yo no lo sabia"- dijo poniendo una cara triste que intentare borrar

"no importa"- le dije como si nada

"¿no importa?, Ginga se trataba de tu familia ¿acaso nunca has llorado por ellos?"- pregunto sorprendida mirando mi mascara

"yo no he llorado jamás"- le mentí provocando solamente que volviera a llorar- "no, por favor no llores"- le suplique pero no sirvió de nada

No conseguí que dejara de llorar así que fui por mi pelota y subí intentando mantener el equilibrio, Madoka dejo de llorar, me miro con atención y me sonrió yo también le sonreí a través de esta mascara solo por ver su sonrisa, pero me distrajo mucho así que perdí mi balance y me caí, después de caer la pelota me cayo encima, Madoka no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas aunque me costo moverme pude ver el hermoso espectáculo de su felicidad.

Pasaron las semanas y Madoka y yo nos volvimos muy unidos, Un día ella vino a una función y cuando fue mi turno salí girando unos platos, estaba muy concentrado pero no pude evitar mirarla y todos los platos cayeron en mi cabeza haciendo que me lastimara, todos me miraron muy preocupados en especial Madoka pero yo me voltee y seguí como si nada

"¡estoy bien! ¡no se preocupen no me paso nada!"- grite alegremente a pesar de que me dolía la cabeza

Todos me aplaudieron a excepción de Madoka quien no pudo evitar llorar por mis mentiras, me acerque a ella con la esperanza de que dejara de llorar

"no llore señorita"- dije dándole unas flores- "tu padre no sabe de esas lagrimas ¿o si?"- le pregunte pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y me sonrió, no pude evitar sentirme mejor

Después de un rato me fui a una pequeña habitación a practicar con el monociclo porque en la próxima función intentare el truco de la cuerda floja, por un momento todo iba bien pero….

"Ginga"- me llamo Madoka entrando a la habitación, no pude evitar sorprenderme y me caí del monociclo en ese momento muchas cosas cayeron sobre mi- "¡Ginga! ¿Estas bien?"- me pregunto acercándose a mi

"t-tranquila, estoy bien"- le mentí sintiendo mucho dolor

"pero eso fue muy bien"- me dijo triste

"descuida yo caigo torpemente todo el tiempo"- le dije intentando hacerla sentir mejor

"¿Por qué Ginga?... ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué no eres honesto?"- me pregunto con lagrimas cayendo por su hermoso rostro

"yo no he dicho ninguna mentira"- le volví a mentir, a decir verdad note como cada vez que le mentía la hacia llorar

Paso un mes y llego finalmente el día que presentaría el acto de la cuerda floja, todos estaban nerviosos por mi en especial Madoka pero les pedí que no se preocuparan.

Y ahí comenzó empecé lentamente con el monociclo pasando a través de la cuerda, lo estaba haciendo bien, por un segundo voltee a ver a Madoka y ella estaba en el publico dándome una hermosa sonrisa, eso me hizo sentir mucho mas confiado pero no me fije en como un extremo de la cuerda se rompía y como caí, hasta el duro suelo. Esa sensación de dolor era enorme pero intente no prestarle atención a toda la sangre que caía de mi cuerpo porque madoka se aproximaba a mi y me abrazaba contra su pecho, sentí una hermosa calidez que me hizo sentir mejor cuando todo se volvió negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una cama de hospital con la cabeza vendada pero aun tenia mi mascara, que alivio sentí. En un segundo pude ver como Madoka entraba a la habitación y al darse cuenta de que estaba despierto corrió a abrazarme.

"¿te encuentras bien?"- me pregunto

"si"-le conteste ignorando el dolor

"mientes y eso me hace sentir muy triste"- dijo mientras estaban a punto de salir lagrimas de sus ojos azules

"pero si me encuentro bien"- le dije pero solo la hice llorar mas- "por favor deja de llorar y yo hare lo que sea"- le suplique

"¿lo que sea?"- se pregunto al pensar un poco- "muéstrame tu rostro oculto tras esa mascara, el verdadero tu que no enseñas al publico"- me dijo a lo que asentí lentamente

Ella solo cerro los ojos y lentamente me quito la mascara, fue abriendo los ojos y… miro mis ojos color ámbar, el color que yo ya había olvidado. Intente poner una sonrisa pero realmente mi sonrisa era torcida y me sentí mal

"tranquilo, no importa si no puedes poner una sonrisa perfecta… Ginga no lo intentes mas o te lastimaras"- me dijo abrazándome mientras yo solo asentí- "no importa si no lo soportas"- me dijo al momento de que ambos empezamos a llorar

Después de un rato ambos salimos del hospital y fuimos al parque a sentarnos en el árbol viejo

"gracias Madoka, encontraste mi verdadero rostro que estuve a punto de olvidar"- le dije

"¿te duele tu cabeza todavía?"- me pregunto algo preocupada

"… s-si, realmente si me duele todavía"- le confesé- "sabes lo que me dijiste fue como un encanto mágico"- le dije con una sonrisa

"¿te puedo pedir un favor?"- me pregunto a lo que yo asentí- "cierra los ojos"- me pidió a lo que yo obedecí

Cuando cerré los ojos pude sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, era una hermosa sensación que me hubiera gustado que durara para siempre pero nos separamos por la falta de aire pero la envolví en un tierno y duradero abrazo.

Desde ese instante mi vida cambio para siempre, supongo que ahora dejare de ser payaso y me dedicare al beyblade o la verdad no se pero con lo que sea que haga de una cosa puedo estar seguro

_Pierrot el mentiroso puede descansar….._

Fin


End file.
